1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to methods and systems for detaching one or more compartments attached to a watercraft in response to a detected event such as damage to the compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there have been known ships in which a hull has a series of air containing cells around and below the water level. This way, damage to the hull itself can be minimized and the cells surrounding the hull can be replaced if they are damaged during a collision (e.g., see GB 1912/11858 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,120).
More recently, a vessel has been disclosed which is equipped with collision guards made in the form of a plurality of watertight modules secured to the exterior surface of the hull and supported thereby (U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,727). The modules are not identical but are shaped to conform along their inner walls to the streamlined exterior walls of the port and starboard.
In case of a collision, the module(s) can be removed and replaced by a new identical module, or simply repaired. In order to dismantle one of the modules, the brackets supporting the box enclosure are removed to separate the module from its engagement with a side of the hull. This technique requires dismantling the compartments at the port using a port crane.